My life as me
by Licia Parker
Summary: Rating may change later...Miroku's been through hell. During college he was a Yakuza member serving under his father, after college a FBI member, James bond type guy, then after a mission gone wrong he joins the british devision of the Yakuza. Read the
1. Prologe

disclaimer:well...i don't own any of them...ahhh gee wilickers...

well here ya go..here's a new story by me...hope you like it, it's centered around Miroku, hope you like it.

* * *

Prologe

A eighteen year old boy walked into his highschool. He had black hair, tied in a dragon tail at the nape of his neck, and chocolate brown eyes. He wore brown skater shorts and a black t-shirt. He opened his locker and put his skate board in and his backpack and headed to homeroom. "Today, you'll have a freeday, as I have a meeting to go to. You get out at lunch and then we'll see you all Saturday for graduation." The class cheered and the teacher walked out.

"My fellow students, welcome to the future." Caps were thrown into the air as graduation ended. "Miroku!" a girl with midback length brown hair ran up to the boy. He looked up from his cap.

"Sango!" he smiled at her. As she approched he kissed her cheek, "Great job on your speech!" Sango blushed,

"Thanks. So are you going to the party?"

"I dunno, I need to finish packing and then I don't know what I'm going to do." Miroku shrugged and held out his arm, "Shall we go look for our other friends?"

"We shall." Sango giggled as she took Miroku's arm and they walked towards a dark haired girl and a boy with long silver hair.

"InuYasha, you really should cut your hair." Said Miroku as he approched the girl and boy.

"Shut it Houshi." InuYasha glared at Miroku. The girl smiled warmly at Sango and Miroku.

"Hiya Kagome." Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"Alright I'm leaving mom!" Miroku picked up the last box and headed towards the front door. His mother came rushing out and kissed her son on the cheek.

"My baby. You be careful and come home for Christmas." She wipped tears away from her face with the towl she was ringing in her hands.

"I will okaa-san, don't worry." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Bye." He opened the front door and walked out.

"I thought I might find you here." Miroku looked up from the trunk of his car. Sango leaned against the car, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving this early?"

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to have to say goodbye." Miroku croaked out. Sango walked up to him.

"Why not?" Sango cocked her head.

"Because." Miroku closed his trunk, "Because I might not beable to leave."

"That's so sweet, Miroku." Sango smiled and blushed.

"And that I might do this." Miroku placed his hand on the teenaged girl's cheek and leaned in and kissed her. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck just as he pulled away. He got in his car and started it, "I'm sorry Sango. I love you. Goodbye." He put the car in gear and drove off. Sango touched her lips as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Miroku Hoshi. I love you."

"Miroku, get your ass in here!" Miroku walked into a dark office and bowed.

"Hai, sir?" the man motioned for Miroku to sit.

"I expect you to do well on this mission…I cannot have my son being idle while the rest of us work." The man stood up and puffed on a cigar.

"yes, sir. I'm sorry I messed up on the other mission." Miroku stood and bowed low.

"Yes I understand. So what was the girl's name?" the man chuckled.

"Sango, father." Miroku sighed longingly. His father nodded and smiled before motioning him to leave. Miroku bowed before leaving the room.

"Miroku my son, it is time for you to go out into the world. Your time here is up." Miroku's father handed him his suitacase and a hat, "Your car has been packed for you. I shall see you at the next family reunion. Please write often. I love you, my son." Miroku's father handed him a plane ticket and gave his son a nudge out the door.

Miroku walked into the building and handed a sheet of paper to the man at the front desk. The man handed him a key and gave him a map, pointing to where the elevator was. Miroku nodded in thanks and entered the elevator.

"Mr. Houshi we are glad that you have excepted our offer and joined our team. We will give you your instructions next week when you come to the base. We hope you had a great flight. Well, we must get going. We shal see you next week." Miroku nodded to the two men as they left his apartment.

"Yes…next week."

* * *

well you know the drill go over there and click the reveiw button. 


	2. What is wrong with you!

disclaimer: well i still don't own them...not yet at least.

ok here's chapter 1...

* * *

Chapter 1

Miroku woke up and turned off his alarm clock. Distangling himself from the sheets and the arms that held him he headed towards the bathroom, picking up his clothes along the way. He turned on the shower and washed before hopping out and pulling on some clean clothes.

Miroku walked out of the bathroom and wlaked up to the bed, "Suzy, come on wake up." The blonde girl awoke and smiled at him.

"Hey Roku. What's up." She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he pulled back. He gathered her clothes and threw them at her.

"Get dressed, you've gotta leave." Suzy got up, pulled on her clothes from the night before and glared at Miroku.

"What the hell is this all aobut, Miroku, what's your problem!" Miroku shrugged,

"I have to work today and I odn't want you messing up my apartment." He grabbed his coat and keys, "Let's go. I'll drop you at your house." She huffed, grabbed her purse and allowed him to guide her to the door.

"Sausage McMuffin with cheese, three hash browns. Make that two McMuffins and a coffee." Miorku sat in his car at a drove thru window at McDonald's.

"Here you go, sir. Have a nice day." A pretty red head handed Miroku a bag and his coffe. Miroku flashed her a smiled as he signed the credit card reciept. He quickly wrote his phone number on the back. He pressed it back in her hand.

"Should look on the back. See you tomarrow morning?" the redhead nodded. Miroku put the car into gear and headed out.

"Mira! The name's Mira!" she called out the window.

"Miroku!" he called back.

"See you tomarrow Miroku!" yelled Mira.

"You did it again? Miroku you need a girl." Miroku shrugged at the man across from him,

"what can I say, I'm a drifter…and there's really only one girl for me…but she's gone." Miroku's face softened.

"Roku, man, forget about this mystery girl. Right, finish your breakfast and come on. We gotta meeting to get to."

"Right, Charlie." Miroku stuffed the rest of his hashbrown in his mouth and stood up, taking his coffee with him, and followed Charlie to the meeting room.

"Hoshi, you and Charles are heading to Britain to spy on France. We suspect Fraonce's incolvement with North Korea's nuclear weapons is mor than just finanicial aid, we believe that North Korea is aiding France with nuclear weapons. Give France Nucs and it's goodbye french fries. We won't even be eating freedom fries." Charlie whimpered at the though, "Charles you are going to stay in London at mission control while Miroku goes to France. Charles, the minutes you loose contact with Miroku get on a plane and get your ass back here. We don't need NK pissed with us. Clear?" the two men nodded, "Good you leave next week. You are dismissed." Miroku and Charlie saluted the man, then left.

"So how'd it go with the blonde last night?" Charlies asked as they got into Miroku's car.

"I have a feeling," Miroku smirked, "She won't be back."

"Private jet, sexy stewardess' this is the life." Charlie kicked his feet up onto the chair. :So how did it go with Mira the other night?"

"It was ok, but she ended up leaving with her brother, their mom ended up in the hospital. I dun care really." Miroku shrugged and winked at the burnette stewardess as she came from the capitian's quarters. Charlie shook his head and grinned at Miroku.

"Welcome to Heathrow airport located in London, England." Miroku and Charlie stepped out of the plane and into the airport. After getting their luggage, they piled into the provided lim and drove to the Ambassidor's home.

"Welcome to London, England. Mister Hoshi, Chapman." They nodded their heads in response, "I have taken the liverty of arranging a pent house suite for you, while you stay. We shall discuss what we need done." The Ambassidor handed them each a key, "Down the hall to your right, three doors down on the left." Miroku and Charlie turned and left the room.

"Alright, grab my black suitcase there, Charlie." Charlie handed Miroku his bag and Miroku took out several computers and began setting up.

"So, if this stuff fails and you're out there, what do I do?" Charlie munched on a slice of pizza.

"Easy, get your ass outta here, they'll be able to track you if the equiptment goes faulty. All hell would break loose if you were to get caught." Miroku smirked at his partner over his pizza.

"Ha ha very funny, tough guy." Replied Charlie dryly.

* * *

R&R please..thankies! 


End file.
